Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input containing a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user.
As a result of increased capabilities of intelligent automated assistants, users have become more accustomed to using such assistants for an ever-increasing breadth of requests. This increasing breadth of requests occasionally leads to errors in the intelligent automated assistant properly recognizing the user's intent.